Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow
'''Pokémon Red Version, Blue Version, and Yellow Version '''are RPGs for the Game Boy, and make up what is considered the "First Generation" of the Pokémon franchise. Pokémon Red and Blue were originally released in Japan as "Pocket Monsters Red and Green," with a third version known as "Pocket Monsters Blue" released a year later that fixes some of the glitches of the original Red and Green, and uses new sprites. Pocket Monsters Red and Green were localized worldwide as "Pokémon Red Version" and "Pokémon Blue Version" respectively. However, these games use the engine and sprites from Pocket Monsters Blue, and the exclusive Pokémon listings of Pocket Monsters Red and Green. Another version of the games, "Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition," was released to rework the plot of the original games to fit the plot of the Pokémon anime. The most prevalent changes in Yellow from Red and Blue include choosing Pikachu as your starter, being able to obtain the three "starter Pokémon" Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle through in-game events, and the ability for Pikachu to walk behind the player at all times. The Completionist Jirard teamed up with Greg and Alex, the latter of which would later create a show about Pokémon, to review the original trio of Pokémon games. Jirard played Red, Greg "played" Blue (later revealed to have used an older file from his childhood that already had a completed Pokédex), and Alex played Yellow. Jirard picked Bulbasaur, Greg picked Squirtle, and Alex had to stick with Pikachu. Jirard praises the portability of the game, and Alex praises the games' ways of getting around technical restrictions. All three are also fond of the trading aspect of the game, as it has become a staple of the series ever since. They also praise the gameplay the series is built around, and appreciate its depth and variety. To conclude the review, the three agree to fill the Pokédex by obtaining all 151 Pokémon in the game. (A well-known glitch is used to obtain Mew.) They make a game out of it to see who can complete the Pokédex the fastest. Jirard's time was 139:29, Alex's was 115:03, and Greg's was not revealed (but it doesn't matter since he abused glitches for Rare Candies and used a decade-old file). New Game Plus Jirard reviewed Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, the Game Boy Advance remakes of Pokémon Red and Blue, for the 23rd episode of The Completionist: New Game Plus. Like the original episode, Jirard is joined by Alex, who assists Jirard by playing LeafGreen alongside Jirard playing FireRed. This episode was done as a companion to the Let's Play the two did of the games side by side on Super Beard Bros. Trivia * Greg later starred in a Why We Love Games on Pokémon Blue, explaining why the game meant so much to him and why he was subsequently hesitant to touch later Pokémon games. * The Pokédex completion segment includes an advertisement for GungHo Energy Gel Shots. Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:Pokemon Category:Game Boy Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus